Spring
by kitkat101
Summary: Companion to Winter. Sherie is sick and Brago brings her flower. BragoSherie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell or any of the characters.

A/N: This is a companion/sequel to my other Zatch Bell piece, Winter. I'm pretty sure I'm going to write a summer and fall piece, too, so it will involve all seasons. Anyway, I hope you like it, even though I don't think it's as good as my other one.

------------------------------------------------- Start/End Flashback

------- Scene/Time Change

"I can't believe you're sick again!" Brago growled, extremely annoyed.

Sherie smiled weakly, struggling to sit up and failing. Grumbling, she resigned herself to lying on the bed.

"Spring fever, I guess." She replied, trying to lighten the mood.

When she noticed Brago starring at her strangely, she realized her mistake and blushed slightly. Of course Brago wouldn't know the phrase Spring Fever'.

"Never mind." she told him, hoping to make up for her mistake.

"Whatever."

They stayed like that for a while, Sherie lying on the bed and Brago starring out into space. Finally, Sherie couldn't take it anymore and she tried to start a conversation with him.

"You know what the worst thing about being sick now?"

Brago didn't answer, but she hadn't expected him to. She continued anyway.

"It's that I'm missing the first real week of spring, when all the flowers are finally out."

"I don't see why you care about those pathetic things."

"You wouldn't understand." Sherie told him, smiling sadly.

"You're right, I wouldn't. And if you weren't so damn weak, you wouldn't be missing them and I would probably be king by now."

Sherie flinched as if she had been struck physically. When she realized what she had done, her blush rose.

_Why did that comment hurt so much? It's not like he hasn't said it before._

It was true, he had told her before, many times. But not since the events of last winter.

_Why should that matter?_ She argued to herself, unaware that her blush was growing larger_. It's like he meant anything by that hug. And he wasn't even awake when I kis . . ._

"I'm going." Brogo said suddenly, getting up and briskly walking out of the room.

Sherie watched him leave, the blush still on her face.

-------

Sherie sighed, looking sadly out the window. Reaching over to her draw, she opened one of drawers and pulled a photograph out of it.

It was a picture of her and Koko, before the momodo battle. They had their arms around each other, both grinning. In her other hand, Sherie was holding beautiful white flowers. She held them out in front of her like a trophy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sherie, hurry up!" Koko called, laughing. Spinning around, she plopped onto the ground, panting.

Sherie ignored her friend and kept treading carefully through the field of flowers they were currently walking in, or, in Koko's case, lying in.

"I don't know why you get so excited about these," Sherie told her friend, dropping down beside her. " I mean, they're pretty and all, but they're not amazing."

"Don't you see, Sherie?" Koko replied, moving around so she was leaning on her elbows. "Flowers are so much more than just pretty. They show that you can survive even the darkest time, just like how the flowers always appear after winter. It gives you hope."

"I never thought about that." Sherie told her, once again marveling at Koko's ability to find a brighter and deeper side to everything, even after all she had been through.

"Look, Sherie, look!" Koko suddenly cried, standing up and moving another couple of feet from Sherie.

"What is it, Koko?" Sherie asked, moving towards her friend.

"Aren't they lovely?" Koko marveled, pointing to a cluster flowers.

And they were gorgeous. They were a soft snow white color and shaped like a bell. They drooped slightly, but that only heightened their beauty.

"You know, I've heard about these flowers," Koko told her, not taking her eyes of the flower. "They're called Snow Blossoms, and only bloom right after winter. They're also not very common. We're lucky to have found them. They are said to have a special healing power that can cure almost any sickness."

"I'm not sure if I believe that."

"Well, anyhow," Koko continued, apparently not fazed by her friend's disbelief. "if I was sick, I would love to have them to look at, even if they didn't heal me."

They were pulled out of their conversation by the clock tower striking six o'clock.

"Sorry, Sherie," Koko cried, running off. " I have to go. I'll see you later!"

--------------------

"How are you feeling, Sherie?" Koko asked softly, walking through Sherie's glass doors.

"Not to good." Sherie replied, coughing. "The doctor said I won't get better for weeks."

"Well, here," Koko said shyly. "I brought you these to help you get better.

Smiling, Koko pulled out what she was hiding behind her back. Which was a bouquet of snow blossoms.

"Koko . . ." Sherie answered softly, gingerly taking the flowers from Koko's hands and holding them. They were even softer than she had imagined.

"You don't have to thank me," Koko told her, reading Sherie's mind. "I just hope they help."

"Where did you get them? I know there weren't this many in the group we found."

"Well," Koko replied, clearly uncomfortable. "I managed to find a flower seller who had them."

"But you said they were rare. They couldn't have been cheap." Sherie muttered, trying to puzzle it out. She suddenly realized what must have happened, and turned to Koko, shocked.

"It's all right. I don't eat that much anyway." Koko told her.

"Koko. . ." Sherie said, her filling up with tears.

Not able to help herself anymore. Sherie grabbed Koko and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, it wasn't that much. I'd give up all my money if it meant you would get better." Koko told her, trying to soothe her friend.

"Thank you. If you get sick, I promise I'll get them for you."

"All right, but only if you let me get them for you when you're sick."

"Koko, I can't ask you to . . ."

"Sherie," Koko told her, putting a finger to Sherie's lips. "I want to get them for you. I won't accept your flowers if you don't accept mine."

"All right," Sherie replied reluctantly, realizing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Good. Now I'll get a vase for those flowers." Koko told her, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I'll be getting any snow blossoms this year. Guess that means I'll won't get better any time soon." Sherie remarked to herself sadly. She blinked, realizing she had tears in her eyes. She angrily threw the picture back into the drawer and turned around, deciding to try and get to sleep.

Unknownest to her, a dark figure who had been waiting outside through her whole flashback, walked into the room and picked up the photo.

---------------

Sherie yawned, stretching her arms. She still felt like crap, but it was slightly better after her long nap.

"Good Morning, Sherie-san." Her butler said, currently dusting her dresser.

"Morning Jii. Anything happen while I was knocked out?"

"Not much, Sherie-san. I've just been cleaning the house." Jiireplied, chuckling. "By the way, should I put those flowers in a vase? We wouldn't want them to wilt."

"What flowers?" Sherie asked, confused.

"Why, the ones on the dresser that I found on the steps."

Turning to her dresser, Sherie was shocked. On top of her dresser were snow blossoms.

_But who could have gotten them? The only person who knows about them are me and Koko. And she couldn't have gotten them._

"Sherie-san," Jii said, bringing her out of her thoughts. " I believe a note came with them."

"Thank you, Jii. You may go get the vase now."

"As you wish, Sherie-san." Jii replied, bowing.

_Now let's see that note . . ._

She grabbed the white note and turned it over so she could read it.

Sherie-

Hurry up and get better. You're wasting valuable time we could be spending on defeating other mamodos. These things better work.

Brago

Tears filled her eyes. He was probably just being impatient, but the fact that he had gotten her favorite flowers must mean something.

_Thank you, Brago. _Sherie said silently, tears sliding down her face.

A/N: Hope this wasn't too OOC. Anyway, please review! I love to hear feedback.


End file.
